Dr. Robotnik's Contest History
Who is Dr. Robotnik? Dr. Robotnik (AKA Eggman in the recent games) has been going after Sonic the Hedgehog since the beginning of time. Much like Mega Man and Dr. Wily, Sonic and Robotnik are constantly battling it out over the world. Robotnik's resume includes convincing Knuckles the Echidnato let him control Angel Island, releasing the god Chaos and flooding Station Square, and activating a death trap for the citizens of earth, set up by his grandfather. However, Robotnik and Sonic do not just see each other as enemies; they are rivals. No matter what Ivo Robotnik builds, Sonic always destroys it and saves the day. It's become somewhat of a sport to them, a battle of wits. Even when he's on the verge of death, Sonic keeps his cool and rescues his friends, and rather enjoys eluding Robotnik's tricks. As much as they fight, they enjoy the competition, and strive to fight harder as time goes on. Dr. Robotnik is the mad genius who is trying to take over the world. With an I.Q. of 300, he captures animals to turn them into machines and let them do his bidding. It's up to Sonic and his friends to free these animals and defeat Dr. Robotnik, which has happened time and time again. In more recent adventures, however, Robotnik (who is now known as Eggman, his name in the Japanese versions since the first Sonic game) has been placed in many roles besides a second-hand villain who ends up as being the same boss for each level and getting his schemes foiled. After two attempts at making the Death Egg (yes, you're thinking Death Star, aren't you?), Robotnik used Chaos, an ancient god, to wreak havoc on the world, and was later turned against by him. He formed the Eggman Empire in Sonic Adventure 2, along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, and used the Space Colony ARK's weapon, the Eclipse Cannon, in an attempt to take over the world. After a failure of plans, which nearly destroyed the whole world, and ARK, Robotnik had no choice but to team with Sonic and friends to save the world he was conquering. And then, in Sonic Heroes, he was supposedly behind a scheme to do what he does worst (an attempt to dominate the world, as you may guess), which he didn't even do in the first place; it was all Metal Sonic's doing, who copied Robotnik's data, transformed into him, and imprisoned Robotnik, who was later found by Team Chaotix. And lastly, his role is very small in Shadow the Hedgehog, aside from trying to manipulate Shadow to do his bidding, as Shadow confronted Robotnik to tell him his past. Overall, Dr. Robotnik has been through a lot. Capture enemies, get pwned by Sonic. Create the Death Egg, get pwned by Sonic & Tails. Rebuild the Death Egg, get pwned by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Summon Chaos, get pwned by Chaos. Etc. You get the point. His accomplishments range as high as being a fully-playable character in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, but not even all seven Chaos Emeralds can save him from getting trounced by Sonic again and again, or even if his plans backfire on him threatening the fate of the world, and he's forced to assist Sonic. For a man with the I.Q. of 300, he lacks the common sense to match his intelligence in machinery. And just how much spare time and parts does he have on his hands anyway? Gerald, his grandfather, would be proud. "Farewell Sonic, my admirable adversary." - Robotnik, shortly after launching Sonic into space and watching his capsule explode (Writeup courtesy of Big Bob and durango X3) Dr. Robotnik's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-2 Spring 2005 Contest - Triforce Division - 3 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Sin, 37149 51.32% - 35231 48.68% * Triforce Semifinal --- Defeated (7) Master Hand, 45975 59.50% - 31300 40.50% * Triforce Final --- Lost to (1) Ganondorf, 20323 23.36% - 66693 76.64% * Extrapolated Strength --- 16th Place 19.54% Robotnik's run in his first contest was an odd one. His first match with Sin was a very debated one, though it looked as if Sin would get his ass kicked as soon as the match picture was released and it was revealed that Robotnik would be facing a dorsal fin. Robotnik began that match well ahead of Sin, but Sin made a nice recovery to make that match the closest of Spring 2005. But given that Tai was Sin's most vocal supporter, few cared that Sin had actually lost. Tai is one of the single most obnoxious, immature posters on all of GameFAQs, and just about anyone who has had the unfortunate distinction of seeing him post agrees. His little habit of trolling people, then marking everyone else surely doesn't help his pedigree, not to mention the fact that he marks just about every post with his name in it. I can't even remember how many times he's been suspended for mass marking posts with alts (he has since stopped that practice and simply makes about 9000 topics on Snack Attack every day to continue his immature bitch-fest against everyone else), but I'm getting well off topic here. The point is that despite the match being debated, Tai's immaturity in supporting Sin before marking the hell out of everyone caused most not to care about the loss. Thanks to Master Hand's upset of Kuja, Robotnik was given a free pass to the divisional finals where he was given a horrendous beating at the hands of Ganondorf. Given the note that Robotnik went out on and how close he came to losing to a dorsal fin, it's tough to say that Robotnik was anything but a disappointment in Spring 2005. He finished below CATS in the stats, though we can thank Bacondorf for that. Will Robotnik get another chance to redeem himself? It's not like he lacks the name value to get into another one of these contests... Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 23 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 - 3rd place, 8909 28.94% - (5) Ike, 11023 35.81% - (14) Proto Man, 10854 35.26% Robotnik returns for the first time since the villains contest. Very few people expected him to matter in this poll, but he was able show that he was indeed SFF by Ganondorf back in 2005. He put up a decent performance and had the match ended before the Europeans went to sleep he would have done even better. While he still does not have a lot of strength it makes you think he should have had at least a couple of appearances between his two contests. Category:Contest Histories